Dreams
by Sanctuarywilliam101
Summary: This is set in High School. Where the guys are the jocks and the girls are the nerds. Is it true do opposite attract.
1. Dreams

Dreams

Spoiler: None

Howard, Raj, Sheldon and Leonard.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Leonard was starting quarterback of his vasity high school team. The Eagles. But he needed someone to help him get his grades up so he could play with the team.

His team mates (Howard, Raj and Sheldon) had a hard enuogh time keeping their own grades up. So that they couldn`t help him. One day when they where together talking about Leonard`s problem. Howard joked that he should ask that smart chick on his block.

"Howard are you crazy?"

"Why not?" Raj asked. Leonard just sputtered... "Nooooo."

"Ask her first or are you to shy?" Sheldon asked.

"Okay you guys win. I`ll ask."

Your thought`s and reviews.

Give your thoughs and Reviews.


	2. Hopes and Dreams

Hopes and Dreams

Spoiler: None

Penny, Leonard, Penny`s friends and Leonard`s friends.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Penny saw Leonard head up the walkway she quickly changed from her school clothes into a pair of jeans, a pull over short sleave top and tennis shoes. Then went over to her dressing table and quickly brushed out her blond pony tail.

When and older ladly with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was a little taler then Leonard answered the door, she asked. "How may I help you?"

"I`m Leonard from down the street, I wish to speak with Penny."

She let him, in then closed the door behind him. She had him sit down in a chair in the living room while she went, the stairs and called . "Penny. There`s someone down here to see you."

"Okay Mom. I`ll be right down."

"Wait here and she`ll be right with you. I have to get dinner started." Then she turned left.

Penny came down the stairs. She saw Leonard sitting in one of the living room chairs so she went and sat in the chair oppisit his and asked him. "What do you want of me?"

He had seen her around school, but she never looked as becoming as she did now. "I need to be tutored in several classes so I can keep playing varsity fooball?"

"What classes do you need help with?"

"English lit, Algrabre 2 and History."

"I can help you. When do you wish to start?"

"As soon as I can if that is alright with you."

Penny motioned that he should leave now. As they got to the door he remebered some thing. "I already have some thing set up for tomrrow after football partice."

"Cancel it and be sure to bring your books with you."

"But-"

"No buts, either you want my help or you don`t. Which is it to be?"

"I will be here." He turned and walked out the door.

Penny shut the door behind him. She had her dream now if she only could have her miracle.

Your Reviews on how it`s going so far.


	3. Thoughts and Dreams

Thoughts and Dreams

Spoiler: None

Penny, Bernadett, Amy and Leonard

ooo - OOO - ooo

Penny rushed home from her advanced classes to watch the jocks and thoses empty headed cheerleaders walk by.

She thought. 'That one day it be his arm entwined with mine. Not some empty headed cheerleading bimbo'. But she was only a nerd and nerds hung out with their own kind. But Pennyshe could day dream could she not.

The next day Penny let her secert silp out to her two best friends.

"You know it would take a miracle just to get him to notice you, and an act of god to get your dream to come true." Bernadett said. Amy agreed with her.

"Yes. You`re both right. But one can always dream can`t they?"

ooo - OOO - ooo

The next day she rushed home from school, got and said hi to her Mother, then took the stairs two at a time to her room. She then got all ready to watch the jocks with the bimbo cheerleaders on their arms go by. Only this time it was different; Leonard, the varsity team qaurterback. Stopped and looked at the walk way that led to her front door.

He took a deep breath bracing himself for what he had to do to stay on the team.

Then he walk up the walk way, up the steps the rang the front door bell of Penny`s house.

Your thoughts and Reviews so far.


	4. Holiday Dreams

Holiday Dreams

Spoiler: None

Penny and her friends plus Leonard. The cheerleaders. (*) Means texting.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Penny texted her friends. (*leonard asked me to help him keep his grades so he could play with his team. How`s that for a miracle my friends?*)

(*It`s a begainning Penny*) Amy texted back.

(*Same.*) Bernadette text.

(*Well it`s a begainning. Sigh.*)

"Penny dinner time." Her mother called.

(*Tell you both all about it at school tomorrow.*) Penny turned off her phone.

ooo - OOO - ooo

After school the next day, she got home and prepared for Leonard`s first first lesson.

When the doorbell rang, she went to get the door. Leonard had come for his first lesson. She invited him in. "come sit on the couch."

Leonard started taking out his schoolbooks then asked. "Okay. Which subject first?"

"History."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Leonard came to Penny`s house every day but friday`s. When they played at home she cheered him on from the stands.

Saturday and sunday where leonard had off.

ooo - OOO - ooo

As the Chirstmas dance came up. Penny hoped Leonard would ask her, but he ended up asking the brainless cheerleading bimbo instead.

He called her and asked if she would still help keep his grades up after New Years.

"I`ll have to think about it."

"If I hadn`t already promised to take the head cheerleader to the Chirstmas dance, there was a good chance I would have asked you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Then Leonard hung up, leaving her speachless.


End file.
